D4 Princess: Episode List
1- "Toujou , Ruri Dou Dorisu !" ("Here I Am, Doris Ruridou!") (登場、瑠璃堂どりす！) Airdate: April 06, 1999 2- "Karei ni Henshin ! Iketeru ? Atashi" ("I'll Change Myself Gorgeously! Am I Cool?") (華麗に変身！ いけてる？あたし) Airdate: April 13, 1999 3- "Kudake ta Jishin Atashi Nai Chau" ("Broken Confidence. I Feel Like Crying") (砕けた自信 あたし泣いちゃう) Airdate: April 20, 1999 4- "Asa Kara HETOHETO Onee-sama Hidoi yo" ("I'm Exhausted from the Morning. It's Your Fault, My Sister!") (朝からヘトヘト 御姉様ひどいよ) Airdate: April 27, 1999 5- "Aji Taiken ? Dareka Atashi wo Sukutte" ("Tasting Experience! Somebody Save Me!") (味体験？ 誰かあたしを救って) Airdate: May 04, 1999 6- "Sukui no HIIROU Sono na wa da Inu CHIRO !" ("A Life Saver Comes! His Name is Dumb Dog Chiro!") (救いのヒーロー その名は駄犬チロ！) Airdate: May 11, 1999 7- "Touhou Teito Gakuen 24 Toki Ruri Dou Dorisu" ("24 Hours at Teito Academy with Doris Ruridou") (東方帝都学園24時 瑠璃堂どりす) Airdate: May 18, 1999 8- "Chuuou Tougijou de Douki Anata Dare?" ("My Heart is Beating Fast at Central Stadium. Who Are You?") (中央闘技場で動悸 あなた誰？) Airdate: May 25, 1999 9- "FAASUTOBATORU ! kinchousuru-SU" ("My First Battle. I'm Getting Nervous") (ファーストバトル！ 緊張するっス) Airdate: June 01, 1999 10- "Hizumu Nichijou Minna Kowai yo" ("Distorted Reality. Everyone Looks Scary to Me") (歪む日常 みんな怖いよ) Airdate: June 08, 1999 11- "BATORU Zenkara BOROBORO Demo Makenai MON" ("I'm Exhausted Even Before the Battle, But I Won't Lose!") (バトル前からボロボロ でも負けないモン) Airdate: June 15, 1999 12- "RIBENJIBATORU Miseruwa Tokkun no Seika !" ("The Revenge Match! I'll Show You What I Learned from My Training!") (リベンジバトル 見せるわ特訓の成果！) Airdate: June 22, 1999 13- "Arata Naru Chin Tokkun Kondo wa Nani ?" ("A Strange, New Kind of Training. What Now?") (新たなる珍特訓 今度は何？) Airdate: June 29, 1999 14- "SUKAATO Mekuremakuri ? Futarime wa Kazetsukai" ("Turning Up Skirts? The Second One Is A Wind Master!") (スカートめくれまくり？ 二人目は風使い) Airdatr: July 06, 1999 15- "Tatsumaki Jigoku ! Kyoui no TORUNEEDO . MOUTAA" ("Tornado Hell! The Amazing Tornado Motor!") (竜巻地獄！ 驚異のトルネード・モーター) Airdate: July 13, 1999 16- "D wa D wo Yobu Yamerarenai Ketsui" ("D Calls D. Unstoppable Decision!") (DはDを呼ぶ 止められない決意) Airdate: July 27, 1999 17- "Onee-sama ga Kodawaru Mou Hitotsu no Watashi" ("Another Me That Sister Knows") (御姉様がこだわるもうひとつの私) Airdate: August 03, 1999 18- "Mubou Naru Tatakai ? Chiga Shimesu Kanousei" ("A Rash Battle? The Possibility That the Blood Tells Of!") (無謀なる戦い？ 血が示す可能性) Airdate: August 17, 1999 19- "Kishimi au DORIRU Soko ni Aru Mono" ("Creaking Drills, And Something Happens in the Battle") (軋み合うドリル そこに或るもの) Airdate: August 24, 1999 20- "WAREMONO Chuui ! Garasu no PURINSESUHAATO" ("Fragile! The Princess' Heart is Made of Glass") (ワレモノ注意！ 硝子のプリンセスハート) Airdate: August 31, 1999 21- "Oujo Tadaima Iede Naka ni Tsuki" ("Because of a Runaway Princess") (皇女只今家出中につき) Airdate: September 07, 1999 22- "Kure Yuku Kurenai Iyasareru Aka" ("Red Being Faded, Red Being Healed.) (暮れゆく紅 癒される赤) Airdate: September 14, 1999 23- "Terasenai Kokoro Todokanai Hizashi" ("Heart Under Darkness, A Sunshine Shortage to the Heart") (照らせない心 届かない陽射し) Airdate: September 21, 1999 24- "Datte Atashi wa PURINSESU" ("Because I Am A Princess!") (だってあたしはプリンセス) Airdate: September 28, 1999 Category:D4 Princess Page